


Birthday Gift

by Halsey (blurredface)



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Birthday Sex, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom!Josh, Kink Exploration, Kinky, Light BDSM, M/M, PWP, Smut, Sub!Tyler, Tyler in girls clothes because why not, joshler - Freeform, lil bit of fluff at the end, name calling mainly, this is mainly sin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-25 23:59:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4981801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blurredface/pseuds/Halsey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler and Josh were always open with their relationship. They didn’t see any reason to hide it, and it made things a little more interesting. It was in the early stages, they both weren’t completely comfortable sharing all their kinks and turn ons. But, Tyler decided, that it was Josh’s birthday, and he deserved a little something special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Gift

Tyler had set the bedroom up so that there were rose petals everywhere, as well as an assortment of toys, whips, handcuffs, and even a plug were strewn across the floor. He had dimmed the lights, and was just waiting for Josh to get home. Tyler himself had dressed up, black lace panties along with thigh highs and heels adorned his bottom half, as well as red lipstick across his lips. He wasn’t sure how Josh would react to this, but he would shortly find out.

///////

Tyler was sitting on the bed, scrolling through twitter when he heard the door open and Josh call his name. He called from the bedroom back to Josh and heard the heavy footsteps come up towards the room. His heart was pounding, what if Josh didn’t like this? What if he thought Tyler was a freak?

Josh opened the door and looked inside to find Tyler laid across the bed, with rose petals all around. His lips curled into a smirk and he sauntered over. “Well, well, well, what do we have here, baby boy?”

Tyler blushed at the nickname, “Happy birthday, daddy.” He said, looking up at Josh with innocent eyes.

“You did this all, for me?” Josh said, gesturing to the toys next to the bed.

Tyler nodded. “Mhm, want you to have the best birthday.”

Josh leaned in and hungrily kissed Tyler on the lips. His hands trailed through Tyler’s hair, and Tyler moaned into the kiss.

“I had no idea you were into this…” Josh trailed off.

“Fuck me Josh.” Tyler said abruptly. “I need this.” He said softer.

“Oh, I will baby, gonna make you beg for it though.” Josh said with a smirk. “Should I suck you off before I stick the plug in you, or should I fuck you with the plug first?” Josh asked.

“Suck me off, please, Josh, I need that,” Tyler whined.

“Hmm, well, I think I’ll open you up first, so get on your knees, ass in the air, slut,” Josh tried.

Tyler moaned at the nickname. “I had no clue you were in to dirty talk,” Josh chuckled.

Josh opened a bottle of lube that was next to the toys and slicked the plug up before inserting it only halfway into Tyler. “Oh, God, Da--I mean Josh.” Tyler moaned.

“What was that?” Josh said, pulling the plug in and out.

“J-Josh, I said, Josh,” Tyler moaned.

“No, no, you didn’t,” Josh said, pulling the plug almost all the way out now.

“Fine, Josh, I said--DADDY!” Tyler screamed as Josh rammed the plug into him.

“That’s what I thought, slut. Now keep it up,” Josh said.

Tyler grinded against the plug, trying to get as much friction as possible.

“Now, slut, I’m gonna keep the plug inside of you, and you’re going to suck me off, got it?” Josh said, not really looking for an answer.

Tyler nodded his head.

“I think I’ll handcuff you first, though,” Josh said assertively, “Is that okay, baby?” He asked, eyes switching from dark to soft.

“Anything you want,” Tyler said with a smile.

Josh grabbed the handcuffs and adjusted them so they weren’t too tight on Tyler’s wrists, and Tyler took his length into his hands. “God, Daddy. You’re so big. I just want your cock in my slutty little mouth,” Tyler said.

His bulge was growing inside the lace panties. Josh looked down at Tyler in pure admiration. “Baby boy, are you wearing lipstick?” Josh asked skeptically.

“Mhm, wanted to look all pretty for Daddy. Am I pretty?” Tyler asked, taking Josh into his mouth.

“So pretty, baby. Such a pretty slut for Daddy.” Josh said, running his hands through Tyler’s hair.

Tyler swirled his tongue around the head of Josh’s cock, precum spilling out of the tip, Tyler slurped it up. Josh moaned from above him, pushing him off. Knowing he would cum if he let Tyler suck him off any longer.

“Gonna make you moan, princess. Gonna make the whole world know you’re mine.” Josh said.

“Please, Daddy. Let them know I’m your slut.” Tyler said.

“Get on your knees again, baby, gonna take the plug out of you,” Josh said.

Tyler complied, and whined at the loss of touch when the plug was pulled out slowly. Then he was surprised when the paddle came down on his ass.

“Gonna give you five spankings, and more if you want. You need to count, or else we’ll start over,” Josh ordered,

Tyler nodded, and braced himself.

_One._ Tyler moaned out louder than he ever has. _Two._ He jolted forward and moaned again. _Three._ His breath hitched, he couldn’t get enough of this. _Four._ He screamed out in pleasure. _Five._ Tyler was near tears by the time Josh was done.

“Ready to be fucked, slut?” Josh asked, pulling at the lace that covered his ass. “Are you okay, baby? Do I need to stop? He asked immediately, after looking at Tyler’s watery eyes.

“N-no, Daddy. Fuck me, p-please,” Tyler moaned.

Josh wasted no time, he slammed his dick into Tyler. Keeping at a constant pace, trying to find that one spot. “Mm, Daddy, fuck you feel so good, keep going,” Tyler moaned into the sheets.

“Baby, I’m close….” Josh said, his eyes closing in ecstasy.

“Me too, Daddy. Can I cum?” Tyler asked innocently.

“Beg for it, slut,” Josh said.

“Daddy, I’ve been a good slut. I’ve waited and sucked your huge cock, let me cum, please?” Tyler said.

That sent Josh over the edge and he was spilling into Tyler. “Fuck, fuck baby, cum,” He moaned.

Tyler wasn’t far behind, and came all over the bedsheets.

///////

After the two had cleaned up, Josh and Tyler were laying awake in bed, tangled within each other. “So, a daddy kink, huh?” Josh asked Tyler.

Tyler blushed, “Yeah, a daddy kink,” He hid his face in Josh’s chest.

“Hey, that’s alright baby, I had fun, and you look wonderful in lace. Thank you for this,” Josh said, kissing the top of Tyler’s head.

 ****  
Tyler smiled up at Josh, “Mhm, welcome. Night night, Daddy.” He said, and drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh I thought this was longer in google docs. Thanks for reading this, as always comments and kudos welcome and follow me either at youfaintedwheni or shiningdun on tumblr if you'd like. xoxo |-/


End file.
